Dolls and mannequins are produced with emphasis on emulating accurately specific human features such as facial characteristics, the skin and the various positions which are achievable by the human form. It is often posability that presents the most difficulty for the doll manufacturer as it is difficult to achieve a natural pose in all positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,942 to A. J. Garcia et al. discloses a limb having a rather complex tensioned, detented connector. While dolls incorporating this connector are able to be posed in many positions, they are still unable to reach all the points on a hemisphere and thus cannot be posed in a completely natural manner. In addition, it will be noted that dolls incorporating this joint employ a number of components that must be assembled by hand which results in increased cost of manufacture.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a more naturally posable doll.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moldable joint for use in dolls.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a joint for use in dolls that contain a minimum number of components.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a joint for a doll which can be assembled quickly.